


PUSH BED AGAINST HIDDEN DOOR

by soft_decay



Category: Petscop
Genre: One Shot, Petscop 23, wow what an episode amirite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_decay/pseuds/soft_decay
Summary: Petscop 23 AU where Paul actually reads Belle's message





	PUSH BED AGAINST HIDDEN DOOR

_PUSH BED AGAINST HIDDEN DOOR. _ Paul throws his controller on the ground and stands up, heart pounding, sweat making his skin feel like ice. In time with his heartbeat, he hears footsteps getting louder and louder outside the room.

_He’s coming. _

Paul grabs his mattress by a corner seam, and, with an unrestrained cry of exertion, yanks it forcibly back toward him. It flies back, knocking his chair down. Paul doesn’t care. He drags the heavy mattress back, back, back, toward the seemingly smooth wall that’s bound to open up at any second. 

The crescendoing footsteps have now stopped.

_ He’s here. _

Paul stands the mattress upright and slams it against the wall, gasping from the strain, and pushes on it, using as much of his body as he can. He presses so firmly against the bed that the springs poke his back and shoulder through the cheap padding. At the pain, Paul weakens for a second, and the door lurches forward. _ Fuck. _He pushes back again, gritting his teeth. If Paul doesn’t keep pushing, Marvin will surely get in. 

Paul doesn’t know if he’s strong enough for this. He’s not athletic. He’s already out of breath and the sharp bedsprings and the _ fear _ are making his eyes water. 

It doesn’t matter. Hell if he’s going to sit pretty in his chair and let Marvin fuckin’ waltz in. If he’s going to die anyway, Paul might as well die struggling. 

That’s something Rainer would say.

Paul blinks the moisture out of his eyes and takes a deep breath. It’s going to be awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short one and it's been sitting pretty in my petscop folder for ages  
love you guys
> 
> i've made a tumblr: soft-decayy


End file.
